Merry Christmas Li
by plum
Summary: This is not really romantic but I think it quite sweet! Please R


Author's notes: Hi I am so sorry about the fact that I wasn't writing for so long. 

Merry Christmas Li

Sakura Avalon walked around slowly humming a carol even on a bleak Monday. It was a week before Christmas vacation and everything was bright and wonderful. And white. The softness of the snow. She hummed. And danced around in the fluffy white snow sending around her swirls of white powdery snow. She walked near her school only then noticing she was late and raced into the school. 

Art class

"Hey Sakura want to come to shopping with me?" Madison asked her friend. 

"Sure! I'll ask my dad." Sakura replied

"Okay." 

Sakura continued to finish drawing her picture and planning what she might get for her friends.

Li Syaoran was cheerful and happy though of course he did not show it. He was going back to Hong Kong during winter vacation and to see his mother he was nervous however for his mother would expect high grades from him. But he was happy then he remembered he would have to bring gifts. And his sisters would be there to taunt and bug him, asking him if he had any girlfriends. His mood quickly darkened. But he knew it would last only a little while. Now he was thinking of what gifts he would have to buy… what did his sisters like now? Oh well he wanted to finish his sketch.

Two days later…. 

Sakura and Madison had planned to go shopping after school since they didn't receive as much homework..

After finding the perfect gift for Tori, Sakura searched a gift for her father and her friends when she thought of Li.

"Madison what should I buy for Li?"

"Huh?"

"What should I buy for Li?"

"Oh you won't need to do that, he is going back to Hong Kong to visit his family."

"What?"

"Zachary told me."

"Oh… but I should still get him something…"

"Well… I don't know… what does Li like other than Clow cards?"

"…"

"Don't worry Sakura you'll find something."

"Yeah…"

Li was searching for something to buy for his mother and his sisters. Having a hard time and taking a rest he saw Sakura and Madison. He scowled and then saw a store that looked hopeful and went in.

Later….

Li came out and looked happy in his bag contained gifts for his family. All of course were stuffed animals. He didn't know what else his sisters liked, they usually like stuffed animals and beside the only other thing they liked were famous cute movie actors and he wasn't sure who it was now. His mother would like the little wolf he was giving her. Maybe when he should ask what they liked when he went back. He suddenly remembered Sakura and thought that perhaps he should buy her something. But what….Certainly not a stuffed animal he was sure she had enough of that. And she had a live one too. (Kero). So he went back into the store…

Sakura only found some presents mostly for her family and friends but she had not found a gift for Madison yet. She'd do that when she was alone. But she still hadn't found a gift for Li. 'Oh well maybe this weekend.' 

Two days later…

Li noticed he had a cold and he hoped it would go away before he left for Hong Kong. But as the day past he was feeling more horrible and horrible by the second. It was a Thursday and only one more day before he left.(He is going to leave on Saturday.) 

Sakura noticed this and she grew worried though she wasn't really sure why. She hoped he wasn't gonna be really sick. She signed and thought about the gift….

Last Day Before Christmas Vacation…

Sakura looked around the classroom and noticed that Li wasn't there. 'He must be really sick.' 'That means he will not make back to Hong Kong…'

Li was lying on the couch depressed he wouldn't be able to go home for Christmas. He felt frustrated but there was nothing to do so he sulked. Thinking what was he supposed to do with the stuffed animals now. And Sakura's present… Li signed… this was the worst Christmas he had ever had. Depressing and boring He wouldn't be able to look forward to see everyone. Meilin had left… so the only part of home even if she was annoying was gone…

He suddenly heard a Knock on the door and opened it to find Sakura…

"Hi Li !"

"Hi Sakura?!" Li's voice was a bit raspy.

"Hey Li… I was just checking upon on you… since you were sick I thought you wouldn't be able to cook so.." 

She lifted something up… It had the aroma of delicious food. 

Li smiled a bare smile. And let her in to his apartment. 

"So how are you feeling?"

"Fine… I guess."

" I am sorry about…."

"It's okay…"

"Well I just warm the food and I'll go…" 

"Oh yeah.. wait here Sakura.." Li said as he walked into his room and took out a small gift wrapped in pink cherry blossom's wrapper. He handed it to Sakura. 

"Thank you Li…" Blushing Sakura went to warm up the food.

Later…

As Sakura begin to leave.. she remembered she didn't have a gift for Li yet and still didn't know what to give him.

"Oh Sakura… open the gift when you are at home" 

"Okay…Li I don't have a gift for you yet what would you like? "

He smiled, "It's no big deal… It's nice of you to come and help me."

"Well no problem… bye Li?"

"Bye Sakura."

Sakura left and Li closed the door. As Sakura left she had a idea to see what she could give Li. She had to check if it would work though.

When Sakura was home she went to her room and begin to open the present after giving Kero his chocolate pudding. 

"What's that?'

"It's a present from Li."

"The brat ?!!!" 

"Yes…" 

Sakura gasped inside was a silver bracelet with moons, stars and a tiny bell decorating it.

"Wow! Isn't it beautiful?"

Kero thought it was pretty too but he said nothing.

"Kero… I was wondering about…….?

Two Days Later…

Li felt extremely better even though he was still depressed. He heard the doorbell ring but it was no surprise now cause Sakura came often to check up on him but he was wondering why she came on such a day. There was blizzard last night.

"Sakura..?"

"Li come on outside I have something to show you!" And then she rushed out.

Li hurriedly put his coat and shoes on locked the door and rushed out. When he got there, there was nothing…

"Where is It ?"

"Your present… I asked Kero and he said we could send a message to your family in the sky since calling them is so boring I thought this would be interesting… but I'll need you help."

Li smiled a genuine smile. "Okay Sakura."

"First cup your hands…" Li did as he was told and Sakura put her cupped hands around his making both of them blush.

"T ..Then repeat after me." And she begin to chant a spell. And Li repeated.

The snow around them started to swirl higher and higher until there was a column of snow around them and inside their cupped hands was a bright tiny star.   
"Tell the magic your message in your mind …"

Li thought but couldn't think of anything so he thought of a picture of a little wolf that looked very happy. Then suddenly the star shot up through the sky.

Li and Sakura smiled.

"Merry Christmas Sakura."

"Merry Christmas Li."

Hong Kong .. Night time

A lovely Lady came up to her balcony and saw the happy picture of a little wolf under a cherry blossom branch (?) and smiled. 

~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's notes: I hope this did not suck please R&R and excuse me If I had a spelling mistake. 


End file.
